Someone Like Me
by JBaby1121
Summary: Shizuo finds out that Tom has a sister though he's never seen her before. Why has Tom kept her a secret and what does she have to do with the new pop idol that's coming to Ikebukuro? ShizuoxOC. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Durarara!**_** or any of the songs used in this work of fiction. I only own my OC Tamiya.**

Chapter 1: Secret Calls

The day was like any other. Ikebukuro was bustling with the lively people that characterized it. Shizuo walked next to Tom as they travelled through the downtown area. Their destination? The house of another debtor, which made Shizuo annoyed for the day. Shizuo grunted as they waited for the train to pass. What made these guys want to borrow money from yakuza was alien to him. They knew that they weren't going to repay the debt. Shit, a job was a job though. And with his temper, he was lucky Tom needed someone like him to be the muscle.

When they arrived at the small house, Tom knocked on the door. Once. Twice. On the third time, Tom called out to the guy. "Akira Asahi? Open up!" They waited for thirty minutes before Shizuo became enraged. He hated waiting. Shizuo stepped back before he kicked the door in.

"Damn it, we know you're here!" Shizuo shouted as he stormed in the house with Tom behind him. Both looked around the house. It was dark and dusty. Furniture had been strewn about and smashed to make it look like more debt collectors had paid this guy a visit. If they hadn't been in this business for a while, they might have fallen for it. But not this time.

Tom looked around the living room for a bit until they heard a large smash followed by the shattering of glass come from the bedroom. Shizuo, who was the first to make it to the room, was welcomed by a flying vase. Shizuo growled when the vase broke on his forehead. His shaded gaze fell on Akira, his body half out the window.

"Get back here!" Shizuo growled. Akira gasped his eyes wide in fright as he jumped out the window. Sadly, Shizuo was faster. Shizuo had grabbed his collar and slammed him against the floor before Akira had fully left the room. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Shizuo growled, shaking him senseless.

"H-Hey man, take it easy." Akira grunted.

"We'll take it easy when you pay off your debt." Tom said as he watched Shizuo pull him into a full nelson.

"Fuck that!" Akira spat in Tom's face as he tried to wrestle free of Shizuo's grip. Akira winced when Shizuo tightened his grip and kneed him in the back. "Shit!"

"Listen, I don't want to be the bad guy. So, just give us the cash and we'll be on our way." Tom sighed as he lazily wiped the spit from his cheek.

"And what if I don't?" Akira asked from his knees. He glared up at the dark-skinned man as he still tried to wrestle free from Shizuo.

Tom sighed and scratched his cheek before turning his back on Akira. "My friend'll get really pissed. He's not the type of guy you want to piss off."

Akira looked from Tom to Shizuo, then back to Tom. "I don't believe it." Tom shrugged as he took out his cell phone.

"Fine. Shizuo. He's all yours."

Shizuo smirked, releasing Akira from the full nelson. Akira's freedom, however, was short lived when Shizuo grabbed him by the collar and threw him through the wall. Shizuo stepped through the wall, leaving Tom to look around lazily in Akira's bedroom. It was like any other room, in a sense; it had a bed, a dresser, and a TV. The only thing that made it different was the unsettling amount of Sweet Shinjuku pictures and posters plastered on the walls. Tom cringed at the sight. "This is really sad." He sighed to himself.

An agonized scream that had been quickly muffled made Tom laugh to his self. He warned the moron. He glanced through the massive hole to see Shizuo throwing a bloody and bruised Akira around like a rag doll. _I'll give him three more minutes._ Tom looked down at his cell when he felt the Droid vibrate.

Shizuo looked up from the battered Akira to see Tom answer his phone with a smile. _What the hell is he smilin' at? "_Hey Tom!" Shizuo shouted as he picked Akira up by the neck. Akira squirmed and gasped for air as Shizuo walked over to his friend. Tom glanced up from his phone before whispering, "I'll call you back later, _ja ne_."

"Who the hell was that?"

"No one," Tom shifted his gaze to Akira. "Are you ready to pay up yet?"

Akira coughed up blood on Shizuo's arm. He glared at Tom through a blackened eye before pointing to a Sweet Shinjuku figurine located on his bed stand. "I…got 77,000 yen in there."

Tom scoffed before walking up to figurine of the Blasian pop idol. He popped open the base and sure enough, there was the money. "Next time, just pay people back upfront and you might not have internal bleeding." Tom said indifferently as he put the money in his pocket. Tom looked over at the blond and nodded. Shizuo dropped Akira on the floor, walking over to Tom. "Let's go."

"Who the hell were you talking to?" Shizuo asked once they were out of the house.

"Just a friend I haven't talked to in a while." Tom said as he looked through his Droid. Shizuo scoffed and looked around. There were more posters of Sweet Shinjuku being hung.

"Sweet Shinjuku? Who the hell…?"

"She's a new pop idol that supposed to be coming to Ikebukuro."

Shizuo shrugged as he lit a cigarette. He never really cared for celebrities, except for his little brother. He looked at one of the posters of the idol. She was pretty, but probably stuck up.

"What time is your plane arriving?" Shizuo looked over to see Tom on his phone, again. He watched as a large smile appeared on Tom's face. "Alright you know you can stay-" Tom paused and sighed. "I understand that you two have-"

Whomever Tom was talking to was really chewing him out. Shizuo chuckled when he saw Tom's face distort into a mix of fear and embarrassment, if the two could be mixed together. "O-Okay, but I don't have a place for you to stay so you'll just have to put up with him, okay imouto?"

Imouto? Since when did Tom have a younger sister? Shizuo stood up and watched Tom sigh in exasperation as he hung up. "Since when did you have a little sister?" Shizuo asked as Tom ran a hand through his dreads.

"I've always had one, you just never asked." Tom said with a weak smile. "We have one more stop to make. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of the songs that are used in this work of fiction. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter 2: Arrival

The second stop of the day was Tom's place, a nice-sized suburban home. Why they were there was confusing to Shizuo. Shizuo stood at the genkan, unsure of whether to take his shoes off or leave them on. If they weren't staying long, it would be annoying and troublesome for him to take his shoes off and then put them back on. "Hey, Shizuo. Come on." Shizuo looked as Tom walked into the kitchen, with his shoes on.

Following his friend, Shizuo followed him through the kitchen to the garage. In the garage, he saw Tom walk around something with a large tan tarp on it. "What the hell are we doing here?" Shizuo asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Just getting a car. I'm pretty sure Tamiya has a bunch of bags with her."

Shizuo watched Tom as he pulled the tan tarp off. The tarp fell to the side, revealing a black Lancer Evolution. "Damn," Shizuo mumbled as he walked around the car. _Apparently, debt collectors stay stacked,_ Shizuo thought to himself.

"We'd better hurry. Tamiya doesn't like to be kept waiting." Tom said as he got in the car, Shizuo quickly followed suit.

"So, why the hell do we walk when you have this?" Shizuo asked as he lit a cigarette.

"I like to walk. You see things a lot better." _Bull._ "Plus I'd like to keep this baby in working condition." Tom's comment added on the sly made Shizuo scoff.

He wasn't _that_ terrible. Sure, he was horrible at times, but damn. When it silent for a minute, Shizuo studied the confusion that was Ikebukuro's airport. Cars honked endlessly as other cars took their time pulling out or driving away. Damn. Tom had been driving around the parking lot, lost, for a while until he managed to snag a park.

Tom cut the car off as soon as his phone began to ring. Shizuo grunted; he was beginning to get annoyed with the thing. Tom noticed the sour look Shizuo was giving the piece of technology and quickly answered. He stayed on for a quick minute before getting out of the car. Shizuo took a long drag of his cigarette before following his friend.

The minute the duo entered the airport, it wasn't a difficult task for Tom to figure out where his sister was. There was a large crowd gathered by the baggage retrieval rack. Tom smiled to himself. "There she is, Shizuo."

Shizuo looked to the crowd. "How can you tell? All I see is a crowd of fat-asses."

Tom laughed then held up three fingers. "Wait for it." Tom said before counting down. At one, both of them saw a nerdy looking young man with glasses fly from the group. The nerd landed in front of Tom and looked up at them weakly.

"Help…me…" he managed to say before a large leather suitcase landed on his back. Shizuo's mouth twitched. _What the hell?_ Shizuo watched as Tom picked up the leather suitcase and looked at the crowd. The crowd soon dispersed as a dark-skinned woman carrying two more leather suitcases walked over to them.

Shizuo watched her as she smiled and dropped the other two suitcases on the nerd. She looked familiar to him. "Tom, you finally made it." Tamiya smiled as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. Tom smiled and hugged her back.

"Whatever Tamiya. How was your flight?"

Tamiya shrugged as she eyed Shizuo. "It was a flight. Who are you?"

"Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Shizuo works with me at the collection agency. We used to go to school together, we used to go to school together, you 'member him."

Shizuo stood there stoically as Tamiya leaned in closer to him. He was handsome and seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't remember. After a couple of uncomfortable minutes, Tamiya backed off. "Gomen, but I don't remember him."

Shizuo shrugged as he grabbed the other two suitcases. It was no skin off his back if she didn't remember him. Shizuo turned towards the exit. "Can we hurry up?"

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" Tamiya asked as Tom steered her behind him. Shizuo grunted his reply and Tamiya rolled her eyes.

"So…um…you never did say why you decided to come back to Ikebukuro." Tom said quickly, hoping to divert the conversation.

Tamiya ran a hand through her hair. "Business mainly, plus I missed my Aniki." Tamiya cooed playfully as she tugged on Tom's tie. He rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her head.

"Whatever chibi." He chuckled. Shizuo found himself biting the inside of his jaw. For some reason, he had the urge to call out bullshit.

Once they got Tamiya's things into the trunk of his Lancer, they started the drive to Tamiya's place of residence. Tamiya began to object during the drive, but Tom ignored her. "Do I have to stay at that hellhole?" Tamiya groaned as she watched the cityscape roll by.

"Yeah you do. Or you could always stay in one of those 'dirty, fleabag motels' you always whine about." Tamiya pouted and Shizuo chuckled.

"Oh, so you're not dead Frosty." She quipped, hitting the back of Shizuo's headrest.

"Death would be a pleasant escape from your bitchin'." Shizuo said with a sly smirk. He didn't have to look behind him to tell Tamiya was giving him the dirtiest of looks.

Tamiya scoffed as she slid down in the seat. She really didn't want to go to that place. "How about I stay with you?"

"With who?" Tom and Shizuo asked incredulously. She had to be kidding.

"You Blondie. I promise I won't bug you."

"You're a little desperate, aren't Tamiya? I promise it won't be as bad as you think. I'm sure Dad will be glad to see you again." Tom assured his sister.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she poked her bottom lip out. "That's what I'm afraid of." She mumbled to herself before going quiet for the rest of the ride. It was a blessing to Shizuo.

They rode in silence for a while until Shizuo spoke up when he noticed that they were no longer in the heavily populated part of Ikebukuro. White villa's lined their current street until they pulled off and onto a long winding uphill street. Shizuo raised an eyebrow before looking back at Tom. "Where the hell are you taking us?"

"Hell's Manor." Tamiya mumbled.


End file.
